Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Kit Fisto
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Willkommen Willkommen auf Jedipedia .:Kit-Fisto:. Da zur Zeit viele neue Benutzer ihre eigene Diskussionsseite löschen wollen bitte ich dich dies zu Unterlassen bevor du es auch machen würdest. Wenn die Diskussionsseite zu groß wird kannst du ein Archiv erstellen und deine abgeschlossenen Diskussionen dort hinverschieben. Bis das dauert kann es aber noch lange dauern. Also viel Spass und gute Beiträge wünsche ich dir noch auf Jedipedia. Gruß Shadowsith Room of Darkness 15:34, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Irgendwie verwundert diese Nachricht mich jetzt etwas?!? Nur weil ein paar neue Benutzer (mir fällt spontan nur einer ein) etwas von ihrer Diskussion löschen wollen, oder weil das ein paar aus Unwissenheit machen, muss man jetzt nicht profilaktisch "alle Neuen" darauf hinweisen. Das kann man nach dem ersten Löschen immer noch tun, wobei dies ja keineswegs immer nötig ist. Dennoch auch ein "Herzliches Willkommen" von mir :-) Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 16:54, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :PS: Dein erster Artikel SonTag ist schon ziemlich gut gelungen, aber da ich die Quellen auch habe, bin ich der Ansicht, dass da noch mehr herauszuholen ist, auch vom sprachlichen her^^ Kannst das ja nochmal verbessern. Vermutungen Hallo .:Kit-Fisto:., auch auf Diskussionen gilt WJNI. Das Projekt ist kein Platz, um persönliche Vermutungen zu verbreiten. Wenn man eine neue Erkenntniss aufgrund von Fakten aus Quellen hat, kann man diese gerne anfügen, aber einfach nur überall zu sagen, was man selbst denkt... Dafür gibts Foren und ähnliches. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:14, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :danke für den hinweis. meines erachtens nach sind zwar weit mehr sachen nur spekulationen, aber das ist meine ansicht. ich finde aber auch, wenn eine diskussion angefangen wird, in der eine frage auftaucht, die nich geklärt wird, sollten auch vermutungen aufgestellt werden dürfen. naja, wie gesagt, meine meinung. nur gerade wenn es keine quelle gibt, die die frage beantwortet, sollten vielleicht verschiedene ideen zusammengetan werden. außerdem mach ich das nur im diskussionsforum, in den richtigen artikel würd ich nie vermutungen reintun (das wikipedia-image, dass jeder schreiben darf, was er will, wär damit ja bestätigt, und das will ich nicht). und ich sag auch immer, dass es vermutungen sind. :trotzdem danke für den hinweis und ich werd' versuchen, meine vermutungen auszulassen und mehr auf quellen zu achten. .:Kit-Fisto:.22:21, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn man Schlussfolgerungen aufgrund von Quellen schliesst, um so nicht exakt belegtes aufzuzeigen, ist das keine blosse Vermutung. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 10:16, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Zudem sind Vermutungen zum Artikelthema auch nach JP:WJNI erlaubt.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:22, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kit Fisto Hallo Kit-Fisto, auf deiner Seite habe ich gelesen, dass eines deiner Spezialgebiete Kit Fisto ist. Willst du mir bei dem Artikel helfen? Ich versuche ihn lesenswert zu machen. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 19:16, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaube nicht, dass der noch aktiv ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:25, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn du willst kann ich dir etwas helfen. Allerdings habe ich nur die hälfte aller Quellen von Kit Fisto. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:27, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja, du kannst mir helfen. Ich kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 19:58, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo .:Kit-Fisto:., right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der ''Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 16:41, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :danke für die information, eigentlich mach ich das auch immer, falsch ich bei einem link zu ner anderen seite was vergessen habe. kannst du mir sagen, bei welchem artikel das war? mfg .:Kit-Fisto:.16:47, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::es kommt auch gut und gerne leider mal vor, dass ich erst später fehler drin sehe bzw. verbesserungen. .:Kit-Fisto:.22:34, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Nachrichten in Diskussionen Da du es wohl noch nicht weißt, erkläre ich dir das mit einer Nachricht in einer Diskussion zu hinterlassen: Wenn jemand dir eine Nachricht geschrieben hat und du willst antworten, dann musst du deine Nachricht dorthin schreiben, wo der Benutzer die Nachricht hinterlassen hat und nicht auf seiner Disku, denn sonst kann man nicht mehr den genauen Ablauf folgen (aber das wirst du lernen). Boss 16:54, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST)ten gewohnt :achso, vielen dank. Bin ich nur leider von anderen internetseiten gewohnt .:Kit-Fisto:.17:09, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kit Fisto Seid gegrüßt .:Kit Fisto:.! Ich bin Darth Sudac.Wie ihr bin ich ebenfalls ein berüchtigter Kit Fisto Fan. Vielleicht können wir irgendwann mal chatten. Ich wollt mal fragen ob du weißt wo es gute Kit Fisto Actionfiguren gibt. Ich wollt mir mal eine zulegen. Bild:Kit fisto.jpg Gruß Darth Sudac 14:10, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :nö, keine ahnung. interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich, geb schon genug Geld für die Bücher aus. .:Kit-Fisto:. 14:22, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bücher JA,sollt ich auch machen hat man mehr von! Darth Sudac 21:14, 25. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Schattenwachen keine dunklen Jedi? Sind die Schattenwachen deiner Ansicht nach keine dunklen Jedi? Sie sind keine Sith, benutzen aber die dunkle Seite der Macht, ihre Waffe sind rote Lichtlanzen und sie kämpfen auf Befehl von Palpatine! Das macht sie doch zu dunklen Jedi. --Exodianecross 17:25, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :da kann man drüber diskutieren wie man will. Ich sehe Schattenwachen eher als untertanen an. Sind Dathomirhexen dunkle Jedi? Es steht in keiner Quelle, dass sie Dunkle Jedi sind. .:Kit-Fisto:. 19:22, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Da müsste man wohl mal bei Wizards of the Coast nachfragen, denn es heißt ja auch, es wird vermutet, dass sie einst Jedi waren... Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:34, 20. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::: Dein Argument verstehe ich teilweise Kit-Fisto, aber dann könnte man auch die Schattentruppen aus dem Bereich dunkle Jedi herausnehmen da das ja letztlich auch nur Untertanen sind. Ich würde dafür plädieren daß in den Artikel sämtliche Nutzer und Organisationen aufgenommen werden die die dunkle Seite der Macht nutzen ohne Sith zu sein. Gruß,--Exodianecross 11:59, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) nutzen sie denn die dunkle seite? und es gibt auch machtbenutzer, die nicht zu den jedi oder sith gehören, und sich nicht als dunkle jedi sehen. Dadrüber sollte man aber eher auf der diskussionsseite der schattenwachen diskutieren. Da werden wohl mehrere leute dran teilnehmen. und es kann sich leichter klären, wir können ja auch nicht alles wissen. Ich werd das thema mal starten, soweit es nicht schon passiert ist. .:Kit-Fisto:. 18:48, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Info Tabelle Hi, kannst du mir sagen wie du die Tabelle mit Bisher bearbeitete Seiten usw. erstellt hast? bei mir will das nicht funktionieren, danke und gruß Dav Kylanu 22:23, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Schau mal in den Quelltext der Tabelle. Du brauchst ihn lediglich auf deine Seite zu kopieren und deinen Benutzernamen an Stelle von .:Kit-Fisto:. zu schreiben. Gruß 11:30, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Hi, nicht alle neuen User sind gleich klug :) Das versuchte ich auch, bei mir stand was von Benutzer nicht vorhanden oder so, ich versuchte auch Dav_Kylanu, kannst du das bei mir rein tun? danke und Gruß Dav Kylanu 13:59, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hey, du kopierst das hier einfach: (am besten bei bearbeiten) ::::und fügst es dann bei dir in der seite ein. Hab meinen Namen schon durch deinen ersetzt. .:Kit-Fisto:. 21:15, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Diskussion mit AniD Ich habe gerade deinen Beitrag zur Diskussion:Luke Skywalker#Verbrechen gelesen. Ein Vergleich zwischen Star Wars und der realen Welt ist eine Sache, aber es ist wirklich mehr als unangebracht, einen Benutzer in die Ecke zu drängen mit Kommentaren wie: "Bist du der Ansicht, dass all die Leute, die sich im 3.Reich GEGEN Hitler und sein Regime gestellt haben, verklagt werden, weil sie damals gegen das Recht gehandelt haben?" oder: "Wenn du diese Leute wirklich dafür bestrafen willst, hast du nicht kapiert, wie gut es uns in der Demokratie ergeht". Das ist eigentlich schon beleidigend und es hat nichts mit dem Thema zu tun. Du wirfst ihm damit - wenn auch indirekt - vor, er würde mit Hitler bzw. dem Dritten Reich sympathisieren und ich denke, du weißt, was das für ein Vorwurf ist. Außerdem verknüpfst du das mit AniDs Ansicht, man solle hier (in einem Star Wars-Wiki!) Verbrechen neutral behandeln. Du stellst beides gleich und damit lässt du ihm und den anderen Benutzer quasi die Wahl, entweder Luke und Stauffenberg als Verbrecher zu bezeichnen, oder keinen von beiden. Diese Strohmann-Taktik mag in gewissen Kreisen beliebt sein, um jemanden in einer Diskussion "zu besiegen". Aber hier in der Jedipedia geht es nicht ums Besiegen. Hier sollen sachliche Diskussionen geführt werden, mit dem Ziel, am Ende zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Also verzichte in Zukunft bitte darauf, derartige Vorwürfe in deinen Beiträge zu verwenden. Bleib einfach beim Thema, führ deine Argumente und Bedenken auf und arbeite damit. Das reicht aus, um eine gesittete Diskussionen zu führen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 12:10, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, ich entschuldige mich. Ich hab mir den Beitrag noch einmal durchgelsen und gesehen,d ass ich dabei klar übertrieben habe. Ich habe damit versucht persönlcihen Frust rauszulassen. In Zukunft werde ich aufpassen mit dem was ich schreibe. .:Kit-Fisto:. 13:00, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Gut. Ich verstehe, dass sowas jedem mal passieren kann, aber ansprechen muss ich es natürlich trotzdem. Danke für deine Einsicht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 09:44, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ahnenschlucht Hättest du vieleicht noch einige Infos dazu:Ahnenschlucht?Ich finde darüber nichts Wissenswertes mehr.Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 17:37, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Nee, sorry, hab da nicht so viele Quellen. EIgentlich ist der Artikel auch ganz gut, find' ich. .:Kit-Fisto:. 19:33, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ok,geht klar. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 13:21, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bilderquellen Bitte beachte die letzten Edits, welche in an den von dir hochgeladenen Bildern vorgenommen habe. Ausschlaggebend bei der Bilderquelle ist nicht die Website wo du sie gefunden hast (was auch der Grund ist, weshalb wir Bilder mit verweis auf Googlebildersuche immer wieder löschen), sondern die Originalquelle und, noch viel wichtiger, der Autor bzw. Rechtsinhaber. Dies ist besonders wichtig bei Bildern, welche mit dem Copyright2-Hinweis versehen werden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:07, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :ok, ich werde drauf achten. Aber eine Frage hab ich: woher weiß ich, wer der Autor von z.B. Bild:Chris Marquette.jpg ist? .:Kit-Fisto:. 11:17, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Bei IMDB, wo du das Bild ja her hast, steht es meistens drunter, wenn du draufklickst. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:22, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :noch eine Frage: Ich will ein Bild von einem Formel-1-Wagens hochladen, der im Star Wars-Design angelegt ist. Das war Werbung für Episode 3. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie ich die Quelle angeben soll. hab's daher .:Kit-Fisto:. 14:18, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Augen auf im Straßenverkehr: Auch hier kann man ganz unten lesen Photos © West McLaren Mercedes, Ferrari Press Office, TMC, Red Bull Racing and Renault Press Office, graphics by project * 2000. Ich würd erstmal schauen, ob das Rennteam von David Coulthard das Bild auf ihrer Seite haben.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:22, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) Ja, ich ... hab was dagegen. Der Artikel über Farfalla ist ausgezeichnet und mit Verlaub - du bist noch nicht lange genug dabei, um die Qualität durchzuhalten. Außerdem bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass er noch nicht fertig ist, ich habe bislang nur nicht die Zeit gefunden, den Rest hinzuzufügen. 21:47, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :ja, ok. Deswgeen hab ich ja gesagt, wenn jemand was dagegen hat. Dachte nur, weil ich immoment die Quelle sowieso lese (UC)... nehme UC raus. .:Kit-Fisto:. 00:17, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) Battlefront II Wieso hast du meine kleinen Änderungen rückgängig gemacht? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 19:56, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe die Änderungen rückgängig gemacht, da diese Informationen nicht wichtig für die Mission sind. Man müsse bei jedem anderen Punkt dann auch sagen, was das Endziel ist, da jede Mission jedoch mehrere Missionen hat, ist das etwas falsch angebracht. Die Angaben sind, im gegensatz zu den anderen Punkten, zu detailliert. .:Kit-Fisto:. 20:03, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe mir diesen Abschnitt noch einmal durchgelesen und denke das du recht hast. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 20:09, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) Hi! Hi du hast bei Ziro disilijic Tiure gefragt Größe? ,Geburt?,Tod? warum hast du das geschrieben? Frage nur Antwort auf meine seite bitte (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von StarWarsFan (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11. Dez. 2009, 17:29) :Hi. Ich hab das nicht geschrieben, das war Nahdar. Ich hab das aber wieder weg gemacht, da keine Quellen dafür angegeben sind. Und angefangene Diskussionen werden immer auf der Seite fortgesetzt. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 17:32, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Wie kann ich diese Babel (Informationen)auf meine Diskussionsseite machen??Antwort zu meiner seite wieda bitte!!!Danke!!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von StarWarsFan (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:42, 11. Dez. 2009) Hi Also erstmal Danke für die Begrüßung =)! aber wieso machst du meine Änderungen rückgängig? MfG Delta Quelle 18:19, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich hab deine Änderungen bei den Planeten rückgängig gemacht, da bei Atmosphäre kein Link zum Artikel Atmosphäre stehen soll, sondern was das für eine Atmossphäre eben ist. Sollte bei jedem anderen Planeten eigentlich die Regel sein, z.B.: Coruscant, Dantooine .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 18:22, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Galen Marek Hallo. Könntest du mir bitte erklären, warum du Galen Marek bei den Lesenswert-Kandidaten aufgestellt hast? Erstmal kannst du den Artikel in der kurzen Zeit nicht gelesen haben. Dann solltest du dir bewusst machen, dass der Artikel bereits bei der Erstellung auf exzellent ausgelegt war, allen Kriterien für die dortige Kandidatur entspricht und die Lesenswert-Auszeichnung keine Vorstufe für exzellent ist. Zudem war die bestandene Kandidatur des Artikels als kleine Weihnachtsgeschenk gedacht, da die Frist genau am 25.12. ausläuft. Also überleg es dir bitte nochmal gut. 21:11, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Der Artikel wurde doch nicht direkt neu geschrieben. Ich habe mir den letzten Teil durchgelesen, der gefehlt hatte. VOm ersten Teil, der schon bestand, war ich schon begeistert. Ich hatte überlegt, ihn als exzellent vorzuschlagen, war jedoch nicht sicher, ob das doch schon ist. Ich bin auf jeden fall für den Artikel, wirklich gut gelungen. Sorry, wenn die Kandidatur dann so unerwartet oder so kam. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 22:13, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Du hast in 10 Minuten 41kB gelesen? Pandora Diskussion 22:35, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe mir angeguckt, was neu ist. Dann normalerweise mir immer ein paar zeilen durchgelesen, dann ein paar übersprungen, dann wieder etwas gelesen. So mach ich das eigentlich immer bei Artikeln, wo ich die Geschichte kenne. Und die kenne ich bei Galen Marek, da ich das Spiel gerade erst neu für die xbox gekauft habe. Ich werde ab sofort versuchen, die Artikel genauer zu lesen. Jedoch bezweifel ich, dass genau die Zeilen, die ich lese, gut, wenn nicht sogar perfekt sind, und die, die ich überspringe, absolut schlecht sind. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 22:45, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Dank und Frage Ich danke dir für deine Tipps. Allerdings verstehe ich es nicht so ganz, warum die Vorschau mir nützt. Könntest du mir das erklären oder mir irgendwie helfen. Wenn nicht, verstehe ich das natürlich. Gruß Da'ne Ling 17:07, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Beim Benutzen der Vorschau kannst du besser erkennen, ob du Fehler gemacht hast und z.B. eventuelle falsche Verlinkungen oder Rechtschreibfehler hingeschrieben hast. Gruß Cad Bane Todo 360s Kommandozentrale | Aufträge 17:11, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Die Vorschau nützt in sofern, wenn du einen Artikel in solchen Artikel zum Beispiel setzt, siehst du, ob der Link richtig ist. Es kommt gerne mal vor, dass du dich verschrieben hast. Wenn du auf Seite Speichern gehst und das erst im nachhinein bemerkst, muss das bearbeitet werden und so wird mit der Bearbeitung dieser Seite zugespamt. Genaueres siehst du auch bei Vorlage:Vorschau. Ist kein Problem, jeder war mal Anfänger. (Danke auch nochmal an Nahdar, dass es wieder einen Bearbeitungskonflikt gab Bild:--).gif).:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 17:14, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Danke. Du hast mir gut geholfen. :) Gruß Da'ne Ling 17:30, 16. Dez. 2009 (CET) Todesdatum Ich wollt nur kurz was zu den Todesdaten von Halagad Ventor und den andren drei sagen: Halagad hat in der Schlacht von Bal'demnic mitgekämpft, welche 19 VSY stattfand. Also ist es unmöglich das diese Jedi nach 19 VSY noch ihre Mission hätten machen können, schon allein weil ihnen 3 Wochen später im Jedi-Tempel die letzte Ehre erwiesen wurde. Liebe Grüße, --Maximilian Shryne 20:24, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) PS: War einfach zu faul das in jeden von den 4 Artikeln zu schreiben :P :Es ist aber nur eine Vermutung von dir. Es geht nicht aus der Quelle hervor, dass dieser Unfall 19 VSY war. siehe deine Diskussion .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 20:27, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) Das ist keine Vermutung, das läuft darauf hinaus ;) --Maximilian Shryne 20:29, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ist es durch eine Quelle belegt? Nein! .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 20:30, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :: Wann hätten sie noch sterben können, wenn nicht 19 VSY. Da haben sie noch alle gelebt (weil sie ja alle gleichzeitig gestorben sind und Halagad da noch in einer Schlacht gekämpft hat)Und 18 VSY hätte ihnen im Jedi-Tempel keiner mehr die letzte Ehre erweisen können. Folglich MÜSSEN sie 19 VSY gestorben sein ;) --Maximilian Shryne 20:34, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ich hoffe, da kann sich mal wer anderes einschalten, da wir so nicht weiterkommen. (Trotzdem muss zumindest bei Halagad muss dann die andere Quelle rein.) .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 20:37, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET)